


De imbéciles está lleno este lugar [México]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: mitos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Desde creer que te quitaran el líquido de las rodillas hasta creer que con un termometro te van a matar las neuronas.La ignorancia no parece tener límites.ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje ofensivo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	De imbéciles está lleno este lugar [México]

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente escribo esta pseudohistoria porque me tiene cansado todas esas personas que dicen cosas como "te quitaran el líquido de las rodillas" o "el virus no existe" o cualquier otra tontería. 
> 
> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.

_"Dicen por ahí, o bueno, eso es lo que me ha contado el primo de un amigo, que no debemos de ir al hospital. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ¡nos quieren matar! Así es, esos malditos doctores mentirosos te engañan diciéndote que tienes ese virus chino para que después te encierren, te maten y te quiten el líquido de tus rodillas. ¿Sabías que el líquido de tus rodillas vale mucho dinero? Esos malditos doctores te quitan tu líquido para venderlo en el mercado negro"_

  
¿Acaso ello era una mala broma? ¿Era un intento absurdo de leyenda urbana para asustar? ¿Por qué alguien diría algo tan estúpido cómo eso? Y aun peor, ¿por qué hay gente que está creyendo aquella estupidez?  
Esas y más preguntas se estaba haciendo el mexicano en aquel momento al escuchar a una pareja en la calle comentando eso, ambas personas lo creían, y eso era lo peor de toda la situación.  
A decir verdad, la primera vez que escuchó eso, creyó que solo se quedaría en esas personas, creyó que esas personas serían solo un uno porciento, que muy difícilmente podría encontrar a alguien más diciendo ese tipo de tonterías.

Su decepción llegó unos cuantos días después. Fue como un golpe de realidad cuando leyó ese maldito encabezado en una noticia "Familiares agredieron a los doctores porque sacaban el líquido de las rodillas de los pacientes". Sin duda eso lo dejo sin palabras, ni siquiera sabía que emoción sintió, ¿acaso fue enojo? ¿Fue coraje? ¿Tristeza? Cielos, la situación parecía ser sacada de algún capítulo de una serie de comedia absurda.

Dejó su celular a un lado, se quedó un buen rato mirando hacia el techo, cuestionándose una y otra vez 《¿por qué hay personas que se cree semejante estupidez?》. Soltó varios suspiros durante el tiempo que miraba el techo. De verdad que seguía sin poder creerlo; sabía perfectamente que su gente por lo general llegaba a creer en cosas fantasiosas como lo son el Chupacabras o la Llorona, pero, esto ya era otro nivel. No era alguna clase de criatura rara o un evento sobrenatural, no, se trataba de algo médico que supuestamente era real.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama, miró por la ventana y, para su mala suerte, lo primero que vio fue que en la puerta del vecino de enfrente había un cartel hecho con cartulina, el texto escrito con un plumón de mala calidad decía: " _te zientes mal? no ballas al doctor, ben aki, el curandero t kitará el virus chino_ ". Y lo peor fue que había una fila de unas diez u once personas esperando a ser atendidas en el dichoso lugar, claro, todas esas personas sin mascarillas y muy pegadas olvidándose de que debía haber "sana distancia".

México cerró sus cortinas, se acercó a su pared y se golpeó tres veces la cabeza contra el muro deseando despertar porqué el quería creer que esta situación era solo una pesadilla.  
Una verdadera lástima que esto no era una pesadilla, y que las "teorías conspirativas" irían de mal a peor.

—Por amor a Quetzalcóatl, ¿por qué mi gente se cree estás estupideces? Quiero decir, es solo cuestión de pensar con lógica, ¿por qué carajos matarían a sus pacientes para sacarles el "líquido de rodillas"? Ugh, y menos lo venderían. Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Respiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y contó hasta diez, no quería estallar en ira. Toda la situación es difícil de creer, y a México le provoca cuestionarse todo, todo su sistema.   
Y, a pesar de esta tontería, de esta pendejada (cómo diría él), sigue queriendo a su gente, y tiene la esperanza de que reaccionen, que comprendan que aquel mito del "líquido de las rodillas" no es más que una falsedad tan estúpida que solo se le pudo haber ocurrido a alguien que le faltan las neuronas.

—Bueno, igual solo sea esto. Debo alegrarme que al menos no son como los gringos, esos pendejos creen que tomando gel antibacterial ya están protegidos— soltó una pequeña risa al recordar esa noticia— O como los italianos que hicieron desmadre porqué no los dejaron comprar su dichosa pasta. Sí, esta seguramente será la única pendejada de mi gente.


End file.
